Séance chez le psy
by Kimiko06
Summary: Sous la requête de son père, Stiles se retrouve face à une psychologue. [Sterek]


_Titre : Séance chez le psy_

_Auteur : Kimiko06_

_Note : Bon, je suis pas vraiment satisfaite. Mais l'esprit est là._

**Séance chez le psy**

_« Stiles, parlez-moi un peu de comment vous percevez votre vie en ce moment-même. »_

« Ma vie ? »

_« Ce que vous ressentez quand vous vous levez le matin par exemple. »_

« Généralement, la faim. »

_« Mais encore ? »_

« Vous attendez quoi de moi au juste là ? »

_« Stiles, votre père a cru bon de prendre rendez-vous avec moi. Il est inquiet pour vous. »_

« Mon père est inquiet quand j'éternue. C'est pas une référence. »

_« Il m'a dit que vous vous renfermiez sur vous-même, que vous ne communiquiez plus avec lui comme avant. »_

« J'ai quand même droit de faire ma crise d'ado comme tout le monde non ? »

_« Tout à fait Stiles. Mais vous avez aussi le droit d'en parler. » _

« Vous êtes du genre à avoir réponse à tout ? »

_« J'essaie de comprendre. »_

« Comprendre quoi ? Que c'est dur tous les jours de se lever le matin ? Qu'à mon âge, j'ai pas peur de mourir mais que j'ai juste peur de pas avoir assez vécu ?

Et qu'une bande de mecs poilus s'immiscent dans votre vie et vous font comprendre qu'en fait, t'es qu'un pauvre mec qui compte 206 os – quoique quand j'étais petit j'ai avalé un os de poulet, j'sais pas si ça compte – mais qui pour autant, possède une force de mouche, et putain oui, ta virilité en prend un coup, et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'au final, on se rend compte qu'on est jamais assez bien. Alors on cherche… On cherche ceux qui vont vous rendre meilleur. Mais les meilleurs eux, ne cherchent pas les plus faibles. Mon copain Scott par exemple. Avant de devenir poilu, c'était un bon copain Scott. Le genre de copain avec qui tu ris de tes chagrins. Pour moi, c'était le meilleur du monde. Mais la bande de mecs poilus est arrivée. Et moi dans l'histoire ? Moi des fois j'me dis « j'aimerais être un poilu », mais j'sais que non… Je tiens à être un mec normal. Et même si on me considère comme un modèle réduit, je veux vivre les choses comme je dois les vivre.

Et c'est le problème avec ce genre de vie. Y a lui qui est arrivé. Le premier. Le dernier sûrement. Ses yeux clairs, son sourire satisfait, son blouson en cuir, sa voiture qui crie « j'me la pète ». Je l'aime. On dit souvent « je t'aime jusqu'aux étoiles », mais lui… mais lui je l'aime jusqu'à la lune. Parce qu'elle fait partie de lui et que je l'aime tout entier.

Vous voyez, je me moque de la fac où j'irai l'année prochaine… J'm'en fiche, je veux être avec lui c'est tout ce que je sais. J'comprends pas tout c'qu'il fait, les décisions stupides qu'il prend, ses tendances suicidaires qui me donnent envie de l'étrangler. Ca n'a aucune importance tout ça, plus rien n'a d'importance, parce que quand j'suis avec lui, c'est tout ce qui compte. La lune, j'irai la décrocher pour lui. Pour que toutes ses souffrances s'arrêtent. Mais je peux pas. Alors je donne le meilleur de moi-même. Mais des fois, ça suffit pas. Je damnerai pour un seul de ses baisers. Comme il avait l'habitude de m'en donner. Mais vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit le jour où il m'a laissé tomber ? Il m'a dit qu'il avait peur. Pas pour lui, non, monsieur a des grandes griffes et des oreilles pointues, bien sûr ça fait tout ! Mais il avait peur pour moi. Menteur.

Alors tu vois Derek Hale – pas la peine de noter son nom – la première chose que je vais faire en sortant de ce cabinet qui pue la déprime, c'est te la faire bouffer ta lune ! Parce que moi, je suis là et qu'elle, elle est à des années lumière d'ici.

Et vous, vous dites vouloir comprendre. Comprendre, toujours comprendre, moi je ne veux pas comprendre, parce que la vérité, vous savez, la vérité elle fait mal. Alors on ment. On invente des excuses. On s'invente des excuses. Et même si quand je suis avec lui, je suis plus calme et que j'respire plus lentement alors que mon cœur bat plus vite, eh bien je mens moi aussi. Parce-que je vous l'dis moi, c'est plutôt lui qui devrait venir vous voir. Vous savez quand on dit que le prince charmant se tire toujours avec la mauvaise princesse ? J'crois que cette phrase est tirée de sa vie à lui. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que même si on sait, eh bien des fois on se tait. Et on peut dire ce qu'on veut, se taire, c'est aussi mentir.

Bien sûr on s'dit toujours qu'on a sa famille, ses amis, mais quand il arrive quelque chose… Quand c'est quelque chose de très important mais très intime, vous voyez, vous vous sentez tellement seul et vous ne pouvez pas en parler, les autres accepteraient de vous écouter mais ils ne sont pas au courant de tout… En fait, ils ne savent rien. Je crois qu'on ne peut pas partager certaines choses… Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ces cas-là ? On souffre en silence. Comme des cons. Et vous savez quoi ? Je le déteste en fait ce type. Finalement, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est le tuer. Le torturer pour qu'il souffre comme je souffre, vous comprenez ? »

_« Je… pense… Et d'après vous, qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous faire vous sentir mieux ? »_

« J'VAIS LUI RAYER SA CAISSE ! »

**Fin.**


End file.
